


the hilarity of awkward tensions and second hand embarrassment in hallmark movies

by joneinyourarea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Polyamorous Character, how to tag, indecisive jisung, it's pure fluff so like sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: jisung was never indecisive before, he always knew which colour flannel he wanted to pair with his jeans and always took less than five minutes ordering from the takeout menu on the counter. he could choose a theme and write about it for ages, and that was  the end of the choice. so no, he’s not indecisive in the slightest, but this is a different ball field.orjisung has feelings for hyunjin and minho and he wracks his brain trying to see where his heart takes him without hurting either boy.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	the hilarity of awkward tensions and second hand embarrassment in hallmark movies

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as a secret santa fic for @byungchanstan on twt so go follow them they're pretty cool! this is something i wrote quickly so i don't expect anyone to read or even enjoy this. but weyhey if you read this, strap in for this shitty fic. lowercase intentional

jisung was never indecisive before, he always knew which colour flannel he wanted to pair with his jeans and always took less than five minutes ordering from the takeout menu on the counter. he could choose a theme and write about it for ages, and that was the end of the choice. so no, he’s not indecisive in the slightest, but this is a different ball field. 

he has a dilemma because he’s got slightly overwhelming feelings for hyunjin and also many more overwhelmingly romantic feelings for minho. it’s not like he can just choose and go either, this is hyunjin and minho he’s thinking about. he can’t possibly just choose between the two, it’s impossible. these are people with feelings and he refuses to play with them until he sorts his shit out. in short, he was a very gay boy with many gay feelings and two boys to give love to.

and thus begins the treacherous journey jisung travels through the land of feelings and the sea of emotions. and he can tell you now, shit’s about to hit the fucking fan. 

*

it all started when the members were watching some stupid drama that jisung didn’t care about enough to remember the name of. it was too cheesy for him anyway and he couldn’t keep his eyes on the tv without immediate second hand embarrassment. minho was to his left, sitting there glaring holes into the lead actresses’ face when he yawned and his gaze softened for just a second. it wasn’t much, but it was something and jisung’s brain couldn’t focus on anything other than minho’s sweater paws that rubbed his tired eyes.

it was cute, something minho never showed to anyone, and jisung found it rather endearing. he tried to train his eyes back onto the drama where the lead male actor was doing some sort of exercise. it was cringe worthy, he didn’t need to see the next part to know that the actor had seen the actress through the gym’s window and had fallen off of whatever piece of equipment he was using. 

he couldn’t take the drama so instead he humoured minho, poking his cheeks and giggling when all the elder could do was whine and make grabby hands. he had done what any rational man would do, he scooted closer to minho and cuddled with him until the end of the drama. minho’s hand rubbed a soothing circle across his hip as his found comfort in minho’s hair.

it was soothing being in someone’s embrace so he savoured it. he knew when the morning would come minho would be gone and he’d be cold so he basked in the extra warmth he was given. drifting off was almost immediate once minho wrapped his arms fully around him and snuggled closer. he snuggled against minho’s side and fell into a trance, hand combing lazily through minho’s hair and a small smile tugging at his own lips as minho sleepily rubs his fingers up his hips. and in jisung’s groggy state of mind he couldn’t think of anything besides an overwhelming sense of warmth and fondness before losing consciousness.

*

jisung wakes up to the smell of chocolate and an odd scent of honey wafting from the kitchen. when he tries to get up and follow the scent he’s brutally reminded that there’s a whole minho laying next to him and cuddling him (and he’s almost inclined to close his eyes and head back to sleep, almost). it takes nearly five minutes for him to wrestle all of his limbs from minho’s grasp, but when he finally does he moves towards the heavenly scent.

hyunjin is in the kitchen attempting to cook pancakes in a frying pan with seungmin and it’s a sight that startles jisung into sitting on the counter and watching them make an attempt on something so simple. hyunjin lets out a soft giggle and motions for jisung to come closer. there’s a piece of a chocolate pancake that is held firmly in between hyunjin’s chopsticks and he holds it up to jisung’s mouth, asking for him to taste.

it’s a sweet gesture, and the pancake tastes fucking amazing, and jisung swoons at the thought that hyunjin is cooking food for him. it brings back that stupid feeling in his gut he’d felt earlier when he was cuddling with minho and god damn it is he in some deep shit right now. it’s not like they’d both agree to dating him at the same time, it’s going to be impossible. right?

*

jisung is brutally reminded of his situation when the other members want to go out to watch a movie. they were going to watch two movies and hyunjin had wanted to watch some new action movie and even though it wasn’t his cup of tea he would’ve seen it for the cuddles hyunjin would give him. but on the other hand minho wanted to watch some new animal movie (probably about cats which inclined minho to choose it over the action movie) and jisung would prefer to watch animals than to watch a bunch of shooting occur.

and fucking hell, jisung just wants to watch a movie. why couldn’t they choose the same movie to watch? in the action movie hyunjin would be all over him and give him all the cuddles he wants, but the noises are too loud for him. both boys smiled fondly at him, waiting for him to make his decision. ultimately he chooses to go watch the animal film with minho, the other members telling them they’d miss out as they all went to go watch the stupid action movie. minho laces their fingers together loosely and there’s affection smeared across his face.

‘come on, baby, don’t wanna be late. there are cats we gotta watch!’

‘this movie better be good, i sacrificed a good action film for you.’

‘oh shut it, we both know you would’ve wasted money on that movie and then come to find me twenty minutes in when the noise got to be too much.’

jisung scoffs, rolling his eyes at minho’s true statement and refusing to admit defeat. instead he just sticks his tongue out and pulls minho into the theater, settling down in the middle row of seats. sliding the arm rest out of the way, jisung scoots closer and cuddles into minho’s side as minho combs his hands through jisung’s hair.

about halfway through the movie minho stops playing with his hair and he looks up at him. he’s caught off guard when minho looks down at him, fingers easily sliding to the back of jisung’s head and pulling him closer. there’s a second when their lips brush and jisung can’t breathe, but it’s like minho remembers where they are and pulls away immediately. he coughs into his free hand and goes back to watching the movie, hand going back to combing through jisung’s hair.

when the movie is over, though, jisung waits for everyone to leave the theater and crawls into minho’s lap. there’s a pout on his lips and minho looks at him, the ghost of a blush creeping onto his cheeks again. there’s no time for embarrassment, though, as jisung immediately laces his hands into minho’s hair and pulls the elder boy’s face closer. 

there’s a moment of silence where neither move and jisung thinks he’s made the wrong decision, but then there’s that stupid fond smile minho gives him as he wraps his arms around jisung’s waist. jisung lets a giggle slip past his lips before leaning down and connecting their lips. it was just a quick peck but it was still enough to keep jisung’s heart racing as they walked out of the theater hand in hand waiting for the members to finish watching their action movie.

*

jisung’s head has been swimming with nothing but minho ever since the day they shared watching the cat film. his face immediately burns as soon as minho is in touching distance. hugs, cuddling and even holding minho’s hand always results in jisung blushing madly. minho’s caught on and teases him relentlessly, cupping his face and cooing at how cute jisung is when flustered.

his mind’s constantly jumbled with thoughts of minho so he’s not thinking clearly when chan asks him to accompany minho to the cafe across the street. he just nods in acceptance and waits by the door, hoping to leave and come back soon. he lights up seeing minho’s face and smiles instinctively, but frowns when he puts on a jacket.

‘where are you going?’

‘to the cafe? to get the members coffee? didn’t chan ask you to accompany me?’

‘i don’t know? chan just asked me to go to the cafe with someone?’

‘well you got me sunshine.’

jisung smiles and holds out his hand for minho to take, the elder intertwining their fingers together and asking chan to text him what everyone wants. he tugs jisung out the door and down to the cafe, swinging their hands freely. jisung thinks it’s cute, thinks minho’s cute so he stops and tugs minho by the frayed edges of his jacket. 

minho looks at him confused but jisung just shakes his head and pulls minho closer, sweeping the hair out of minho’s eyes and slipping his fingers in the tufts of hair at the base of minho’s neck. he pulls minho closer.

‘min, before we go outside can we kiss?’

minho flushes red, but nods and pulls jisung closer by the waist. he gives jisung a quick peck and then pulls away, but jisung whines unsatisfied.

‘min, i want a real kiss. don’t want a peck’

‘you want me to kiss you, ji?’

‘minnie~ kiss me’

he hears minho chuckle and lets out a little giggle, but it’s soon muffled when minho connects their lips. it’s their first proper kiss, and jisung quite likes it. it’s soothing, it comes naturally. it’s just how he feels with minho. he does eventually pull away, but gives minho four pecks on the lips in quick succession.

he laughs as he pulls a dazed minho into the cafe and finally orders the drinks the other members requested. there are six more kisses between the time it takes them to get the drinks and the time it takes them to bring them back to the dorms, and well, if the members had melted ice in their drinks that’s their problem.

*

jisung decides that he likes minho just a little too much to give up what they have, and that he really likes kissing minho. it’s just become a part of their routine. it actually slipped in rather naturally for the both of them that they don’t question it much. they’re cuddling on the couch? cool, jisung could look up and minho would instantly give him a little peck on the lips. it’s time to go to bed? fun, jisung tugs on minho’s sleeve and gives him a goodnight kiss. making food? no problem, jisung slides up behind minho until he turns around and pecks jisung’s nose, his cheeks, his eyes, his lips. 

jisung’s favourites, though, are those that happen when it’s quiet. there’s serenity through the dorms (or the car, or practice room or really wherever they are) and they feel like they can sit next to each other and just exist without the need to fill the silence. it’s in those moments where minho’s hands cup his face gently and pull him in for slow kisses, giggling between pecks and pulling jisung into his lap. 

it’s rather cute, he thinks, that they can just be like this. that they can joke around and tease each other but always end up in a pile of limbs, cuddling each other to death. it’s just so easy with minho, so natural, and he thinks that he finally feels confident enough in his feelings to finally confess to minho. of course it’s minho, maybe it was always him. all he knows is that he’s ready and willing to give minho his heart, and minho’s most likely ready to do the same.

and then hyunjin comes along and ruins everything. his carefully crafted confession? yeah, thrown out the window with the help of hyunjin, and then the feelings he thought were concrete are burning and he doesn’t know what’s happening anymore.

they’re practicing for the newest comeback and jisung accidentally slips and falls. hyunjin’s by his side immediately, asking if he’s okay and trying to help him stand. he had landed on his foot awkwardly so it did hurt to walk, but with a day or two he’d be fine again. he can see minho’s worried face in the corner so he gives him a small smile, but it’s taken away when hyunjin plants a fat kiss to his lips.

jisung’s eyes widen and his cheeks redden immensely. he’s left gaping like a fish, unable to speak. hyunjin laughs at him and gives him another peck on the lips, motioning for minho to come and do the same. there’s a gasp, it slips from between jisung’s lips after hyunjin’s second kiss. he thinks he’s lost his mind, he’s had to, right? there’s no possible way that minho is cooing at hyunjin right in this moment, not when hyunjin’s literally kissing jisung.

minho just giggles lightly, fingers brushing against jisung’s jawline. he leans down and places a kiss against jisung’s lips. jisung’s shaking and his hand goes to tug at minho’s free sleeve, fingers trembling. minho catches the feeling of jisung’s trembling and laces their fingers together, whispering an ‘it’s okay’ before leaning down to kiss him again and pulling him closer.

he hears hyunjin coo in the background and he’s left even more confused than ever.

*

‘jisungie, hyunjin and i wanna talk to you about something. can you come here?’

‘yeah, hold on a second.’

this is it, this is the moment jisung knew was coming. the inevitable moment where minho and hyunjin have had enough of jisung’s indecisiveness and force him to choose one of them. and he knows what his answer is going to be, and he knows neither of them are going to like it. with knowledge of what he assumes is coming, he takes a quick breather and sorts out what little thoughts he has left. 

he’s left wide eyed and unfocused when he walks into the living room to see minho and hyunjin both looking at him with affection smeared across their faces and gifts in their hands. it’s coming, he thinks, and he’s not prepared for this at all. he doesn’t want to hurt anyone and he knows that leaving this he’s going to hurt one, if not both of them. 

‘sungie, we have a proposition for you. don’t we, hyunjin?’

‘yeah. we know you like both of us, so why not date both of us?’

‘yeah! we both really like you and we want to be with you, so we can be in a polyamorous relationship.’

‘don’t people try to escape from that in america?’

‘that’s polygamy- hyunjin he’s all yours.’

‘i don’t want him now- you take him.’

‘i’m right here? and you’re okay with both of you dating me? i thought that was wrong-’

‘baby, if you have supportive people you can. both hyunjin and i want to be with you. and now i’m not gonna sit here and shove my tongue down hyunjin’s throat, but if you want to that’s fine with me.’

‘and i’m not gonna be all over minho, but you two are cute together and i wanna be with you so let’s do it, yeah?’

‘well, can you guys kiss before i answer?’

hyunjin’s eyes widen and he flaps his arms, opening and closing his mouth as nothing comes out. minho just rolls his eyes and pulls hyunjin in for a kiss before turning towards jisung and waiting for an answer.

‘okay, now i’ll answer! my answer is yes.’

‘oh, that was quite nice hyunjin. i might kiss you again.’

‘please don’t, not in front of sung at least.’

‘so it will happen again though? you guys are cute too.’

they swat him away and complain about regretting their decision, but he doesn’t even get to pout because hyunjin comes up from behind him and places a feather light kiss on his neck as minho cups his face and kisses him gently. he pulls back and makes a kissy face at hyunjin who laughs and kisses him too. 

and maybe minho and hyunjin only kiss every once in a while, but they still hug each other and hold hands. they go on dates when jisung isn’t free and they care for each other just as much as they each care for jisung. and he cares for the both of them just the same. it’s weird, but not unsupported among the members who just laugh at their antics and walk away.

in the end jisung didn’t have to choose and he’s grateful for both of them agreeing and suggesting their relationship in the first place. he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the -3 people that actually read this fic... and to you, @byungchanstan, i'm really sorry this is so crappy. i know you wanted something really good and well written and i'm sorry you had to get stuck with me :( i can try again for you if you want me to and i'll make another one and try to make it better bub.


End file.
